Fight Inside
by MyMiddleNameIsInsanity
Summary: My first songfic! Fight Inside by Red. Amy wonders if she should give up on Sonic. After all, he keeps trying to get away from her. It then leads her to desires she's never even thought of before... Crappy summary, I know.


**A/N: Hey! I was in the writing mood today, so I thought, why not a songfic? I've never done one before, so it's probably, like, really bad... I don't know! Just tell me your thoughts on it... I love reviews! Oh, and I would advise you to listen to the song as the story moves along.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA**

"**Fight Inside" belongs to Red**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Enemy, familiar friend_

_My beginning, and my end_

_Knowing truths, whispering lies_

_And it hurts again_

"SONIC!" the cheerful Amy Rose yelled. "Get back here! Don't you care about me?" The blue hero suddenly stopped running and turned back to Amy. "Of course I do! I just... gotta... meet up with Tails! Yeah! That's it! So, uh, see ya later!"

The once excited hedgehog now slumped to the ground as her hero ran off. _Of course, _she thought. _He just has to make up another excuse to get away from me. Am I that annoying?_ She suddenly felt horrible, just like she always does when Sonic does this. Didn't he know how much it hurt her?

_What I fear and what I've tried_

_Words I say and what I hide_

_All the pain, I want it to end_

_But I want it again_

_What if he hates me?_ she thought. _I've tried countless times to make him fall in love with me. What if he's annoyed by it so much that he just hates me? _The pink hedgehog felt tears coming to her eyes but quickly wiped them away before they could surface.

"Hello Ms. Amy!" She looked up to find Cream the Rabbit standing over her. "Oh, hey Cream." "Are you okay Ms. Amy?" She put on the best smile she could possibly make and said, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" _No, I'm not okay! I feel terrible. _"Well, I'm glad to hear that! Hope to see you soon!" the rabbit then skipped off to... wherever she was going.

_Ugh! I wish that I would stop beating myself up over nothing! _She kept thinking to herself. The saddened girl sighed. _I guess I'll just see what Sonic's doing tomorrow..._

_And it finds me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins_

_And it's raging_

_The fight inside is breaking me again_

As the pink girl was walking home, she kept thinking to herself about Sonic. *_I shouldn't give up! I should keep trying to marry Sonic! __**No, you should give up! He obviously hates you, so why bother? And do you really think that he would date you, let alone marry you? **__It's totally possible! We are __meant to be!_ "Will you both shut up?" she accidentally said out loud. People started looking at her weirdly. "Uh, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" she apologized. _Ugh! Why do I keep fighting myself about this? It's not a big deal!_

_I'm still the same, pursuing pain_

_Is it all worth that I've gained?_

_We both know how this will end_

_But I'd do it again_

_Why would I even try to go after him again? _She asked herself. _Is it really worth my time? What have I gotten from it? Absolutely nothing. _Amy reached the door of her home before she even knew it, and ran into it. "Ow!" She quickly opened the door and went inside before she could embarrass herself more than she has already.

_And it finds me_

_The fight inside is coursing through my veins _

_And it's raging_

_The fight inside is hurting me again_

_Why not just end the pain right now? _She shook her head. She didn't just think a suicidal thought, did she? No. She promised herself that she would never do that. But she could just, make one incision, right? It's not like she's killing herself or anything.

_And it finds me_

_The war within me pulls me under_

_And without you_

_The fight inside is breaking me again_

She went to the pantry and found herself a sharp razor. _It'll be fine. Just one cut is all it takes, right? _The teenager told herself. She set the blade in place and quickly slid it across her wrist. As the air met the wound, she hissed in pain. _Where's the comfort in this? _She thought. Then she suddenly felt more relaxed. She felt all of her pain oozing out of her body.

_It's nothing It's everything_

_It's nothing It's everything_

_It's nothing It's everything_

_It's nothing It's everything_

_See? _She thought. _That was nothing! It didn't hurt._ But she didn't realize that it would soon become everything to her. She decided to do it again, and she slid the razor across her wrist once again, the pain slipping away with some of her blood. The room suddenly started to blur, and she panicked.

_What's happening? _She looked down at her wrist and realized that she cut down way too far. Then the world started to go black.

_It's breaking me_

_It's breaking me _

She woke up on her couch with a warm cloth on her wrist where she cut. She looked around the room and found her friends standing there, watching her every move. There was Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal. "W-what happened?" she asked. "I decided to come and check up on you since you wouldn't answer my calls, and I found you on your kitchen floor with a bloody wrist and knife. Why?" Blaze immediately answered. "Um.. I- uh.." "Did you cut yourself?" Rouge asked. The pink hedgehog nodded her head in shame.

"Amy! We talked about this! If someone here was ever feeling depressed, we swore not to do any of this, and to just talk to us about it!" Tikal exclaimed. "I know! I just felt so... helpless and alone! Just... Please just leave! I need to rest." The girls looked at each other before finally deciding to leave.

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm falling apart_

_Why am I doing this? _She thought. _If I was depressed, why did I cut myself? ****Oh... but it felt so good... don't listen to your friends. They don't know what their talking about. Do what you want to do.**_

She then decided that she would go look for Sonic tomorrow, but she didn't realize that the fight inside would still go on.

**A/N: * The bold letters was the side of her that wanted to stop chasing Sonic all of the time, and the non bold ones were the ones that wanted to never give up on him.**

**** The bold words there is her evil inner voice that wanted her to keep doing this.**

**So? Was it good? Bad? Please R&R!**


End file.
